


White Queen, Black Pawn

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: When Ruby and Yang are away, Blake and Weiss will play.





	White Queen, Black Pawn

The curtains in Team RWBY’s dorm room were drawn. Candles illuminated it, though the sole occupant of the room couldn’t tell.

Blake knelt in the middle of the room. She was blindfolded, had a ball gag in her mouth, and her arms were tied behind her back. The lingerie she wore, a matching set of lavender colored panties and bra, were a gift from her mistress. They were embroidered with floral designs, and the soft fabric felt good on her smooth skin.

She was excited beyond belief. She eagerly awaited the arrival of her mistress, had been waiting for a while, but wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

She heard the door to the bathroom open, followed by the click-clack of high heels. The sounds of her approach made Blake’s heart throb. The steps stopped somewhere in front of her. “Looks like someone is eager for me to play with them. Do you want to play?”, the melodious voice asked, as if she was talking to a puppy. “Mhm!”, Blake moaned, nodding her head desperately.

Her mistress chuckled at her enthusiasm. Blake felt her soft hands as she removed the ball gag from her mouth. Then she was freed from her blindfold and beheld the Ice Queen herself.

Weiss stood before her in all her glory. Her pristine porcelain skin and white hair were tinged orange by the candlelight. She wore nothing except for white lace stockings that reached up to her thighs with a garter belt, and matching white high heels.

Blake looked at her in awe. She almost lost herself in Weiss’ beautiful blue eyes. Her view wandered downwards, over the Ice Queen’s slender neck, to her perfect breasts. Blake licked her lips at the thought of sucking on them. She looked further down, across Weiss’ smooth stomach, and found herself face to face with her mistress’ smooth pussy.

Weiss stood mere inches away from her, with a hand on her hip. She watched Blake’s reactions closely and smiled when the catgirl’s eyes settled on her crotch. 

Blake breathed hard with her lips agape. Her tongue almost lolled from her mouth and she swallowed just in time to keep herself from drooling. The sight of it, the smell, it made her want to bury her face in Weiss’ crotch, but she withstood the temptation. If she behaved, her mistress would let her taste it as a reward, surely.

“Mmmh, what a good little pet”, Weiss said. She petted Blake’s head, scratched behind her feline ears just the way she liked it, and pulled her head just a tiny bit closer to her pussy. Blake’s face was beet-red. It was torturous, but the praise felt so good. She felt like she was about to cum already.

Thankfully, or regrettably, Weiss took a step back. “Let’s see if you can follow commands. Down!”. Blake lowered her head. Her chin touched the floor while she looked up at Weiss. “Roll over!”. The catgirl obeyed. Weiss was visibly pleased with her pet. A mere gesture told Blake to roll over again, so she did.

Weiss stepped behind her. “Would you look at this beautiful, round ass?”, she said mostly to herself. She groped it with both hands and started kneading it. “So firm and shapely! Not to mention that it looks great in pretty underwear”, Weiss said, hooking a finger in the hem of Blake’s panties, and letting them snap back in place.

The catgirl’s body was quivering with excitement. The Ice Queens hands felt warm on her rear and she tried to push back into them to feel them even more. “Thank you, Mistress”, Blake said in response to the compliments. Then she yelped. Weiss had given her butt a harsh slap.

Blake heared a few clicks, and Weiss stood before her again. She gestured for Blake to rise to her knees, so she did. Then she harshly grabbed Blake’s chin and held her in place. Her blue eyes seemed to impale Blake like icicles. “Listen you pathetic faunus. As far as I’m concerned, you are nothing but an animal. A pretty one, but an animal still, and I was under the impression that animals don’t speak like humans do. I must’ve misheard so, please, repeat that noise you just made”, Weiss demanded. The utter coldness of her voice made shivers run down Blake’s spine. To think that the daughter of the former leader of the White Fang would be talked to like this, by a Schnee no less, and love it! The depravity of it all made Blake cum a little, making her mewl as she looked into Weiss’ gorgeous eyes.

The Ice Queen’s countenance softened and a smile played about her plush lips. “That’s what I thought. I knew you were a good little pet. In fact, I’ve got just the thing for a precious little thing like you”, Weiss mused. Blake watched her fetch a box. She opened it and presented the contents to her pet.

Inside was a leather collar with a leash attached. Hanging from the collar was a polished, golden dog tag. One side had Blake’s name engraved, the other side contained her owners contact information, which is to say, Weiss’ contact information.

Her mistress fastened the collar around her neck. Then she took the leash and pulled, indicating that she wanted Blake to follow her. She did, like a good pet, and was led to the bathroom, where Weiss told her to rise to her feet and look into the mirror. For a moment, they stood silently as Blake looked at herself, clad only in presents from her mistress.

“Do you like your gift?”, Weiss asked. Blake dropped back onto her knees, and nodded while looking up at her. Maybe it was the big smile Blake wore as she nodded, or the fact that her pet knew her place well enough to kneel before answering, but something pleased Weiss greatly. Not only did she smile back beautifully, she started patting Blake’s head again. She ruffled her silky black her and scratched the spots behind her cat ears that made her feel all fuzzy.

Weiss continued to spoil her pet for a few minutes, leaving Blake flushed, soaked, and very eager to please her mistress more. Weiss untied her arms at that point and led Blake to her bed. The Ice Queen seated herself, spreading her legs. Then she beckoned for Blake to come closer.

The catgirl sat on the floor between her mistress’ legs, once again face to face with her tender lips. She stared unabashedly as her nose picked up Weiss’ aroma. “The way you lick your lips makes me think you’re hungry. I wonder what a filthy faunus would like to eat”, Weiss said. Blake gave her a pleading look and meowed desperately. Weiss pointed at herself quizzically and Blake nodded.

“My, my, my. I hadn’t expected such exquisite taste from a mere animal. I hope you don’t bite the hand that feeds you, for your sake”, the Ice Queen said, and inserted a thumb into Blake’s mouth. Nothing was further from the catgirl’s mind at that moment. Her soft lips closed around her mistress’ thumb and her tongue caressed it lovingly. It wasn’t what Blake had dreamed of, but it was the next best thing. She sucked the thumb passionately, and even dared to reach for Weiss hand. Her mistress let it happen, and Blake continued to worship her.

“I can only imagine what goes through your head right now, my cute little pet”, Weiss mused. She pulled her thumb back and replaced it with her index- and middle-fingers. She teased her pet by catching her tongue between her fingers and pulling a bit, which made Blake giggle.

“A needy little bitch like you probably imagines sucking someone’s dick, right?”, Weiss suggested. Blake shook her head, but never stopped licking Weiss’ fingers. “Oh, you lying little skank! Are you trying to tell me that you’re not imagining a big, burly cock in your mouth right now? Even though you constantly flaunt that bodacious ass of yours? Just imagine all the erections you cause with that thing, not to mention your bust. I’ll bet every guy in the academy thinks about you when they masturbate”, Weiss said.

Blake was sucking her fingers more desperately than ever. The images her mistress painted for her were vivid and exciting. But even so, what Blake really wanted rested between the Ice Queen’s supple thighs. She tried to stare at Weiss lovingly, but her needy body only allowed for a desperate look.

However, it seemed to get the point across. “You’re imagining going down on me? Is that it?”, her mistress asked. Blake nodded eagerly. The Ice Queen grinned and pulled her fingers out of Blake’s mouth. She leaned back and made herself comfortable. She spread her legs wide, giving Blake free view of her nether regions. The mere sight of it made her cum a little.

Weiss tugged at the leash. Blake’s little orgasm wouldn’t stop. She took it as an invitation to dig in. She placed her hands on Weiss’ smooth thighs and was about to have a taste when her mistress slapped her on the forehead, making her recoil. “I didn’t give you permission to touch me of your own accord, not to mention to eat my pussy!”, she chided. “Get nice and close. Can you see everything?”, she asked when she could feel Blake’s laborious breath on her labia. The catgirl nodded.

Then, Weiss inserted the fingers Blake had sucked on just a minute ago into her soft hole. The slick digits went in easily. “You want to taste this, huh?”, Weiss moaned as she pleasured herself. Blake nodded and watched. Her pussy looked beautiful, and her scent became more potent as she fingered herself. Blake’s own pussy was overflowing. It twitched and trembled without any touching involved.

Weiss took a break from masturbating to part her pussy lips. “How do you like my flower? Doesn’t it smell wonderful?”, she asked, grinning broadly. She knew what she was doing to her pet. Blake was drooling at that point, and she had started groaning at the sight of Weiss’ pretty pink insides. The Ice Queen watched the catgirl’s butt gyrate and the muscles underneath her skin tensing up and relaxing in rapid succession.

Pleased with the non-answer, Weiss fingered herself some more before withdrawing her glistening fingers. She sat up again as before, legs spread, and held up her wet digits for consideration. “You want to taste this, right?”, her mistress asked. Blake was panting like a dog, her eyes fixed upon the tasty treat.

“Now, my cute little pet”, Weiss said, reaching for something under a pillow. “What would you choose?. Getting to suck my honey off of these fingers”, she said, wiggling the little appendages around, “or maybe you’d rather suck on Sun’s hefty penis?”, she said as she pulled out a long dildo from underneath a pillow.

Blake only glanced at it before her eyes rested on Weiss’ fingers again. “Are you sure? Would you really settle for this little treat if Sun stood right there, offering to fuck you all night long?”, Weiss asked, bemused. She could tell that her pet had made up its mind. The catgirl opened her mouth and awaited her treat.

Pleased, Weiss tossed the dildo over her shoulder. “Good girl”, she murmured into Blake’s ear as she put her fingers on her hungry tongue. Blake’s lips immediately closed around her fingers, and her tongue started lapping up as much of her mistress’ tasty juices as possible. Her eyelids fluttered as the flavor spread throughout her mouth. Her body grew warm all over, closely followed by a cold shower down her back. Blake came, and Weiss looked at her silly- o-face while her body convulsed in orgasmic pleasure.

After her climax subsided, Blake rested her head on one of Weiss thighs, while still sucking her fingers absentmindedly. The Ice Queen pulled her fingers back, and used her other, still dry, hand to scratch her ears. They smiled at each other warmly. “Meow”, Blake said, and tenderly kissed Weiss’ palm.

Later, Blake and Weiss were making out in the shower. Weiss’ lithe arms were lazily wrapped about Blake’s neck while the taller girl firmly grasped Weiss’ sexy tushy. Their tongues wrestled passionately, and their hard nipples brushed against each other.

They felt warm, wet, and wonderful all over. However, knocking on the door of their dorm room interrupted their indulgence. “I’ll take care of it, hold on”, Weiss said. She answered the door with a towel wrapped around herself, and Blake eavesdropped from within the bathroom. 

“Can I help you, Nora?”, Weiss asked when she opened the door. “Oh, did I catch you at a bad time? Sorry”, Nora laughed. “Me and the others wanted to go down to Vale for a little shopping tour, and we thought you and Blake might want to tag along since half your team’s not around right now”, she said. “Oh, that’s sweet of you, but Blake’s not around right now. Tell you what, I’ll call her and we’ll catch up with you guys later”.

“Awesome!”, Nora said happily. Then Weiss noticed her looking over her shoulder and grew nervous. “Say, what’s with the candles? Getting some really romantic vibes over here”, Nora said. “Oh, erm, y’know, I… like candlelight. B-but with Ruby and Yang around I can never light any without risking the whole dorm catching fire, but since they’re visiting their dad for a week I thought I might as well indulge myself a little. Yeah”, Weiss said, gaining confidence as the excuse became more tangible.

“I see. Neat!”, Nora said. She smiled, but then something else caught her eye. “There’s something on the floor”, the ginger said and pointed. Weiss held it up, not taking note of the lavender color of the little piece of fabric. “Oooh, sexy. Are those yours?”, Nora asked, checking out the pair of panties in Weiss’ hands. “Um, no. T-those belong to Blake. She must’ve forgotten to pick them up before she left”, Weiss said nervously. Fortunately, Nora didn’t pick up on that. “I was looking for something a little racy myself. I’ll have to ask her to point out the store she bought those in when we’re in town”, Nora said with a wink and a nudge.

Then she left, Weiss closed the door, and sighed in relief. “Sounds like you got us a date”, Blake said while she embraced Weiss from behind. “You don’t mind, right?”, Weiss asked. “Not at all”, Blake murmured. She reached for the panties Weiss was still holding, took them, and held them up to her lovers nose. Weiss took a deep breath of Blake’s scent.

The catgirl released her and walked towards the bathroom, swaying her hips. “I was going to get you off in the shower, but we don’t want to make the others wait, right? I guess you’ll just have to wait until we get back for this”, she said, and gave her sexy butt a resounding slap. Weiss whimpered a little bit. She hadn’t climaxed yet. “Is this revenge for teasing you so much?”, she asked. “No, it’s something for you to look forward to”, Blake said with a wink and disappeared in the bathroom. “Hurry up, Weiss. I’ll wash your back!”

The two of them kept their relationship secret, and weeks like these were few and far between. They were determined to use what little time they had to the fullest.


End file.
